Category talk:British creators
Maura McHugh's list of UK/Irish women creators UK Comics Wikia Artists / Writers *Dani Abrams (work in Bayou Arcana) *Erica Akerlund (Knick Their Eyes) *Kate Anderson *Catherine Anyango (Heart of Darkness) *Kristyna Baczynski (Ladder) *Badaude (London Walks!) *Fez Baker (Thrill Electric, Tara Duncan) *Becky Barnicoat *Hannah Berry (Britten and Brulightly) *Jess Bradley (Milk Town) *Kit Buss (Thrill Electric, WindFlower Studio) *Francesca Cassavetti (The Most Natural Thing in the World, Sole Searching) *Kate Charlesworth (The Cartoon History of Time) *Chloe Citrine (Rainbow Carousel, Vol 1) *Brittany Coxon (Not Mushroom for Thought) *Jeremy Day (Whores of Mensa, work in The Girly Comic) *Alice Duke (‘Tell Tale Heart’ in Nevermore) *Sara Dunkerton (“Red Riding Hood” in Into the Woods, “Promises” in Bayou Arcana) *Kate Evans (Unravelling, Copse) *Anne Harriet Fish http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2014/03/ink-slinger-profiles-by-alex-jay-fish.html *Karrie Fransman (The Night I Lost My Love, My Peculiar World) *Maya Gavin (2000AD) *Katie Green (Lighter Than My Shadow, Bake Me a Cake) *Isabel Greenberg (Masters of the Universe) *Liz Greenfield (Stuff Sucks) *Jennie Gyllblad (Skal, story in Bayou Arcana) *Myra Hancock (Myra, Crisis, 2000AD) *Freya Harrison (The Daredevil Monkeys) *Willie Hewes (Amaranth, founder of ITCH Publishing) *Robin Hoelzemann (Curia Regis) *Laura Howell (strips in The Beano, The Bizarre Adventures of Gilbert and Sullivan) *Sally Hurst (2000AD) *Kate Keattch (Jarred, Vol 1) *Angela Kincaid (co-creator of Sláine) *Yuri Kore (Alison’s Room, ‘The Boy Who Runs from the Sun’) *Chie Kutsuwada (Story of Lee, Vol 1, Hagakure) *Sonia Leong (Romeo and Juliet, Love Stuffing) *Morag Lewis, (Ambient Rhythm Vol 2, Sun Fish Moon Fish: Fire Fish Story) *Nana Li (Twelfth Night, story in Rising Stars of Manga – UK & Ireland 3) *Simone Lia (Monkey and Spoon, Fluffy) *Ellen Lindner (Undertow) *Jenny Linn-Cole (work in The Girly Comic, Ghurka Trifle by the Sea) *Lizz Lunney (Tofu and Cats, Party Animals) *Karen Yumi Lusted (Final Blossom, Super Jax) *Sarah McIntyre (Vern & Lettuce, Airship) *Catherine Manson (Gifted Vol 1 & 2) *Tanya Meditzky (Milk Kitten, The Man Who Clapped) *Denise Mina (Hellblazer, A Sickness in the Family) *Leah Moore (Raise the Dead, The Complete Dracula) *Isy Morgenmuffel (Diary of a Miscreant, Rum-muffel) *Sydney Padua (Lovelace and Babbage) *Caroline Parkinson (Strawberry Ale, Do Not Feed the Bear) *Rhianna Pratchett (6-part mini-series with DC Comics based on Mirror’s Edge) *Philippa Rice (My Cardboard Life) *Irina Richards (Chemical Blue, Vol 1) *Tanya Roberts (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Karen Rubins (Blood Magic, 10 Urban Beasts) *Abby Ryder (2000AD, Demon Tomato) *Natalie Sandells (work in Nevermore and Devilchild) *Danusia Schejbal (The Master and Margarita, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Lauren Anne Sharp (Quarantined, Sleeping Phoenix) *Julia Scheele (work in Solipsistic Pop) *Staticgirl (Empires, The Aftermath) *Vicky Stonebridge (Slaughterman’s Creed, Wild West Wendy) *Brigitte Sutherland (The Adventures of a Homunculus, Peacemaker) *Carol Swain (Foolboy, Invasion of the Mind Sappers) *Ai Takita-Lucas (Inko) (work has appeared in Manga Cupcakes and MangaQuake) *Mary Talbot (Dotter of Her Father’s Eyes) *Rachel Emily Taylor (“The Pinocchio Syndrome” in London Print Studio anthology) *Sally Jane Thompson *Matilda Tristram (work in Solipsistic Pop) *Anne Van der Linden *Emma Vieceli (Comic Book Tattoo, Violet) *Laura Watton (Founding member of Sweatdrop Studios, Biomecha) *Anke Weckmann *Emma Welch (The Arcaders) *Faye Yong (Murphy’s Law, The Merchant of Venice) *Yel Zamor (colourist on ‘The Interactives’, ‘Hero: 9 – 5′) Letterers *Ellie de Ville (2000AD) *Nikki Foxrobot (Dick Turpin and The Crimson Plague)